<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine by aviatordame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995138">Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame'>aviatordame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Morning Sex, Pre-Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffice to say, Link will always appreciate mornings such as these with Mipha.  [Link/Mipha ; smut]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a rarity, having Link home.</p><p>Especially nowadays.  Busy protecting the Hylian Princess, Link’s long absences from Zora’s Domain hasn’t necessarily strained his relationship with Lady Mipha, but the two have developed a burning ache to see one another.  Some days, he misses her so much, he can hardly breathe.</p><p>So when he does return to Zora’s Domain, he is always welcomed with great enthusiasm by the Zora, and especially their Princess.  Mipha is strictly reserved with their relationship.  In fact, they have managed to keep it all a secret.  Which means, as much as they wish they could fall into each other’s arms immediately, the two have to be disciplined.</p><p>All that is missed is made up for when doors are closed.  Despite appearances, Mipha is exceptional at getting what she wants when she wants it.  And, of course, Link is more than happy to oblige.  Being discreet proves challenging at times, and Link tends to forget just how thin the walls are.</p><p>Sometimes, they happen fast.  A quick flurry of clothes flung aside, him deep inside her, and within minutes they’re done.  Other times, there is a long wait before either of them can do anything.  Mipha’s duty as Princess demands a lot of her attention, and when Link returns to the Domain, he finds himself waiting around for her more than anything.  The wait only adds more to the thrill, though.    Then, there are the slower, more intimate moments where they spend time touching and kissing; and he’s slow and gentle with her, lips pressed to hers, gasping as he shudders with release.</p><p>In the mornings, Mipha ensures not to cause suspicion by having them leave separately via different exits.  After all, her tutor, Muzu, isn’t the only Zora to loathe Hylians, and there would be a ruckus if word got around that Princess Mipha was <em>sleeping</em> with one.</p><p>This morning, however, Link is in for a warm greeting.</p><p>She wakes up before he does.  As usual.  And, usually, Mipha immediately attends to her work –– mornings aren’t really her favourite time of the day.  However, this time, it’s different.  Perhaps she has missed him more, or maybe she’s concerned when their next time will be; or, it could be more simple than that.  It could just be her wanting to be close to him.</p><p>Link is drawn from his slumber when she straddles his hips, kissing him deeply.  She’s a familiar taste, her lips soft, always light with her touches.  Link hums, welcoming her.  His fingers glide down the curve of her waist, resting his hands on his hips, and sliding them across her lower back.  Eyes closed, he enjoys the sensation of her palms running over his chest, kissing his jawline, nipping his earlobe playfully. </p><p>A sigh escapes her as she drags her hands through his unruly hair.  <em>Oh, his hair</em>.  The stubbles over his cheeks, smoothness of his lips under her thumb.  She teases him, rubbing the inside of her thigh against his already stiff member.  Link groans, and pushes himself up into a sitting position.  Wrapping his arms around her, Link uses his teeth when he kisses her body, possessive and silently loving every inch of her.</p><p>Naturally, he is absolutely desperate to ravish her, but Link is a gentleman.  Although she has initiated this, Link knows she needs a little help prior.  A smile stretches over his lips, pressed to hers, as he gently pushes her down.  Her beneath him always leaves Link thrilled, his cheeks reddening from his arousal.  They kiss hungrily, she pulling at his hair, him bucking his hips slightly, wanting.</p><p>The manoeuvre is done quietly as he kisses past her chest, stomach; his breath hot, mouth daringly close to her sex, and she’s almost embarrassed to discover how turned on she already is.  Mipha is throbbing for him, and that becomes clear to Link when his tongue softly passes her entrance.  Before she can say a word, Link dives in properly for more; a familiar place he has come to love very much.</p><p>It is remarkable how his tongue works.  Link is relentless.  He has done this before, and after several occasions he has managed to decipher where exactly her sweet spot is.  And when he discovers the small bud, Mipha exclaims, panics, slaps a hand over her mouth to stifle any noise.  Link grins, but all humour is lost when he focusses on her completely.</p><p>The more his tongue rubs her clit, the heavier her breaths grow, and she begins to yank at his hair.  Mipha struggles.  <em>Fuck</em>, it feels good; a thousand electric bolts zapping through her; the pleasure is almost unbearable.  She tenses, <em>needing</em> to come, and pushes his face further.  Link holds onto her thighs as he continues his magic, his chin wet from her arousal.  She arches her back, biting down on her lip, trying her absolute hardest to stay quiet––<em>it’s impossible</em>.</p><p>Her orgasm is in waves.  The first is so intense she loses her breath, eyes rolled back, her body jolting.  The second wave is when she makes the most <em>beautiful</em> sound.  Link can feel himself <em>aching </em>as she comes, and her cry is enough to drive him wild.  Mipha finally relaxes, and Link relieves her for the moment.  He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking down at her; it always pleases him to satisfy her this way.</p><p>Despite the twitching and slight soreness which happens afterwards, Mipha is still keen to continue.  She feels as if she’s floating on air as she reaches up to grab him.  Link groans happily when he feels just how wet she’s become, and his erect cock presses against her impatiently.  Her kisses are slower this time, but her intentions are clear when she takes control.  Link’s back pressed to the sheets, he watches fondly as she makes herself comfortable on top of him.</p><p>He edges inside her, and she’s slightly tight, putting up a bit of resistance.  However, she’s so wet for him it doesn’t take much for her to gradually adjust to his length.  Link exhales shakily.  He actually has to concentrate on <em>not</em> coming straightaway, she feels so good.  Lately, Link has managed to hold off for a good few minutes, and he intends to make sure she’s completely satisfied before he has his turn.</p><p>Link is still a little sleepy, and the sensation of him inside her is just incredible; he knocks his head back, closing his eyes, hands squeezing as he raises his knees to help her.  Mipha chooses not to rush.  His length slowly slips out, stopping at the tip, before she gradually lowers her hips to meet him again.  Oh, Goddesses, he loves it when she enjoys sex with him.  When she takes her time, losing herself, it’s a sight he will never take for granted.  No mornings beat this one.</p><p>Then, to his joy, she starts to express just how much she is enjoying this.  Every now and again, she’ll moan, whisper his name, even swear at times, riding him at her own pace.  He rests his hands on her waist, and begins to move his hips upwards, and then down.  Mipha pauses as he starts to fuck her, quickly and thoroughly.  She presses her palms to his chest, lowering her head as she takes him.  Their sex is loud, wet, and it has suddenly turned desperate.</p><p>Link’s stamina is tested, and as much as he wants to keep going, they both need a moment just to catch their breath.  He exclaims softly as he comes to an abrupt stop, chest heaving, sweat beginning to develop over his forehead.  Neither say a word to each other, and he can feel her clenching and unclenching around him.  He could do this forever if he could; if she didn’t have duties to attend to, he would suggest they do this all day.</p><p>The soldier’s thoughts are interrupted when Mipha rests a hand on his knee to balance herself as he effortlessly slips out of her, and then back in again.  Link gasps.  ‘<em>Fuck</em>,’ he breathes.  Link clenches the bedsheets, very aware of the fact he is close, but he doesn’t want to be done yet.</p><p>Mipha lowers herself and kisses his open mouth.  His tongue, which still tastes of her, in her mouth as his hands drag down her back, his heart heavy, body tensing as he tries to ride through the ecstasy of her.  Then, without discussion, the two change their position.  When Mipha moves, her absence is cold and torturous for Link. </p><p>She lies back, pulling Link towards her, and his teeth hit hers accidentally as he goes in for another kiss.  Link thrusts deep inside her, and the quick, sudden movement makes her cry out.  He presses his mouth to her face, neck, collarbone, helping her reach orgasm.  Mipha clings onto him.  He brings his arms around her, lifting her slightly as he moves faster, harder; all he can think about, feel, is her.  The noises she makes, how tight she feels, how wet the sheets are now; he’s so hot from it all, his body tensing, needing release.</p><p>They fuck quicky, yearning for more and more.  She digs her nails into his back, nearly drawing blood.  Link breathes out, looking down at her, where they’re tangled together.  It feels like a constant frenzy of white hot pleasure; they’re sore, throbbing, <em>burning</em> for each other. </p><p>Link stops for a second.  Tries to breathe.  In order to ease Mipha from his frantic movements, he decides to rock slower; so slow, she’s almost impatient.  He is so <em>soft</em> with her, it’s infuriatingly, maddeningly exquisite.  When Link moves faster again, Mipha clings onto him, unable to remain quiet anymore, and then they suddenly happen.</p><p>It is other worldly.   Link doesn’t hear her when she comes, because he immediately joins her.  He lets out an exclaim, then another as his seed pours inside her, body shivering, white euphoria blinding his vision, his head close to splitting, his heart exploding from the amount he is enduring right now. </p><p>He finds her lips again, and they’re more gentle with each other this time.  She strokes his hair, and he continues to rock inside her until he’s completely limp.  As Link retreats, the mess they’ve made becoming obvious, he has to stop himself from collapsing.  He tries to catch his breath, lying beside her, the morning sun filtering through.</p><p>That was amazing.  Link is in awe.  In awe of <em>her</em>, of how good their sex is; in awe of how much she means to him.</p><p>‘I love you,’ he whispers, turning to face her finally. </p><p>Mipha must have been dozing.  She opens her eyes from his confession, and smiles.  Warm and kind.</p><p>‘I love you,’ and there’s a promise tucked behind those words.  A promise of <em>always</em>.</p><p>Link could go for always,</p><p>There is never a greater morning than the ones when he wakes up to her.  And they’re all that more special.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know.  Who doesn't love a smutty fic every now and again?</p><p>Also, if anybody is wondering, I've changed my username from cigarettecloud to aviatordame (so, the same as my Tumblr now).  </p><p>I hope you enjoyed!  I'm always a wee bit shy writing and posting sex, so do let me know if this was appreciated.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>